


don't you just know (exactly what they're thinking?)

by RedLlamas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Club AU, I wrote this instead of taking notes in class lmao, M/M, Rod Stewart - Freeform, based off of 2 secs from the A Star is Born 2018 trailer, college teacher!Dakota, meterologist!Dakota, when Lady Gaga turns her head? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: His heart is beating like a drum,Because at last, he's got this guy home





	don't you just know (exactly what they're thinking?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluest_ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_ocean/gifts).



> ;)

It was a rough day.

First, one of the main satellites shut down. It took Dakota a few hours of fixing the botched job that the student engineers had done on it. It didn't help that he cut his hand several times on the same hitting piece of metal that he's always made sure to be wary of. By the time he got down, he was bitching to the teacher in charge that he shouldn't let the students do this without an actual licensed engineer here. He's not an engineer, but he's as good as one because he knows exactly how his satellites work.

Secondly, his class absolutely failed their last essay. No one remembered to take into account wind drag when they made the calculations on how far their weather balloons got. Everything was off, and he felt a headache creeping up when he realized that he might have to reschedule his planner to include a berating of wind drag.

And last but not least, the guy he'd been going out with the past several weeks broke up with him. Apparently, Paul got back together with his ex-wife, calling these last weeks “a mid-life crisis.” Paul thanked him for his time, as if Dakota were a therapist, and left. He said that he'd send someone for his things back at Dakota's apartment, and left. Dakota was forced to pay their lunch at the cafe they were sat, then hurriedly left to sit in his car and cry.

Now that the day was over, Dakota wanted to get absolutely fucking drunk. Luckily for him, as he was walking downtown, a sign outside a building said “50% Drinks Tonight! Happy Birthday, Stardust!”

He stopped, looked at the sign, then looked up at the name of the club. Starry Nights.

Well. He appreciates the theme.

He opened the door and stepped into a room full of blues and purples.

  


The universe, seemingly, is trying cheer him up, because Starry Nights turned out to be a gay club.

The place was packed, moving bodies dancing, drinking, talking. He neared the bar, asked for a Moscow Mule. The bartender seemed familiar, yet he couldn't place her. As she poured his drink, he looked over to the stage, seeing that there were already several dancers on it, twirling on the poles, writhing near the attendants.

There was one dancer in particular that stood out to him. The guy was shining, either because of the lights or the body glitter, Dakota couldn’t tell, but he was having a blast up on the stage.

He left a tip for the waitress, who he remembered as the girl Emilia’s been mooning over for the past couple of weeks. He made his way to a free seat by the stage's edge, where he could look on as the dancer worked his way up the stage again.

The dancer was blue under the lights, his skin looked like the sky on a clear night. Dakota couldn't help but stare, embarrassed even though it's allowed.

It seems that the dancer caught him, because now he was smiling at Dakota knowingly, edging closer and closer. Dakota’s breath hitched, mesmerized by how the dancer slid towards him. He almost didn't notice how he'd gotten down to eye-level, down on all fours, crawling towards the edge to greet Dakota personally. He had a twinkle in his eye, and Dakota looked away bashfully, suddenly aware of his entire body.

“Hi there,” the dancer said, and Dakota had to look back. He was sat on his side in front of him, ignoring the rest of the club.

“Hey,” Dakota answered, heart in his throat.

The dancer looked down to the drink in his hands and smiled, saying “I see you’re making the most of my birthday.”

“You’re Stardust?” Dakota asked as Stardust rose and starting swaying his hips.

“The one and only,” he answered cheekily, sending him a wink. He walked over to the nearest pole and began twirling around it, not yet grabbing on.

“Well, I gotta say, your party is really great,” Dakota always considered himself a master at wording. Talking. Stardust is making it difficult to speak correctly.

“Yeah? Thanks!” Stardust said, grinning widely. He seemed to genuinely take the compliment.

“Yeah,” Dakota felt himself smiling too. Stardust had an infectious smile, and he wanted to keep seeing it. It didn’t hurt that he had a beautiful body as well.

The music picked up, and Stardust put his talents to use, crawling up the pole and leaning out, showing off how strong his core was. His arms were magnificently sculpted, and his hair looked so soft hanging from his head. Dakota had a sudden yearning to touch him.

“What time do you get off?” Dakota called out in the loud music. Stardust seemed surprised, spinning around to meet Dakota’s gaze again.

“What?”

“When is your shift over?” Dakota rephrased, leaning towards the stage. Stardust dropped from the pole in an excellent display of skill and laid down on the floor, fanning his arms out to the sides.

“At four,” he said, so softly that Dakota had to lean closer to him in order to hear him.

Stardust’s lips caught his eye.

They were so close.

Stardust cheekily smiled at him and sat up. “Meet me at the bar at four, yeah?” he asked, and left to dance down the stage.

Dakota, breathlessly, agreed.

  


It was a long three hours’ wait. Dakota bolted to the bar, struck a conversation with the bartender – Mercedes, he learned – and waited for Stardust to end his shift. It was fantastic being able to admire from afar knowing that they’d be able to be face-to-face – properly, this time. His skin shivered, he had the jitters. He hasn’t been this excited to be so close to another man since he met Paul.

Fuck Paul.

Mercedes alerted him to the time, knowing eyes side-eyeing him. Dakota giggled, shaking his head. He looked around for Stardust, and saw a very tall man approaching. He was taken aback, he forgot that Stardust might’ve had a change of clothes. Stardust now had a pair of jeans, shirt, and jacket on. His clothes were plain, but his skin still had glitter glinting off of it.

“Stardust?” he asked, flabbergasted. He didn’t look this tall on the stage, or maybe it was the drink that warped him.

“The one and only,” Stardust repeated, smiling from ear to ear. He didn’t shy from contact as he immediately looped his arm through Dakota’s, waving to Mercedes and leading the way to the door. The crisp night air hit their faces, and Stardust pulled Dakota closer. Dakota felt butterflies in his stomach, and he looked up at the starboy.

“What’s your name?”

Stardust leaned down and brought his mouth close to Dakota’s ear.

“Cassio,” he susurred.

The frisson Dakota felt at that told him exactly how the rest of his morning would go. Cassio’s wink and finger-guns was just the icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write a follow-up bcus there was supposed to be more, but this was all I got during class lmao rip


End file.
